The Story Of Us
by Your Whisper
Summary: Us. It's a word to describe a collective group of people, while speaking in first person. As much as she tries, he always reels her back in. Through his looks, his words and his actions, she falls for him every time, even with obstacles. Accepting OCs!


**Here goes nothing! First story, and I actually got encouraged by my good friend Roses For The Kind... Luv her!  
>Anyways, here's the teensy prologue. More info afterwards!<strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** Pokémon DOESN'T belong to me. If it did... Well, let's just say that Kotone would be around.

* * *

><p>Us. It's a word to describe a collective group of people, while speaking in first person.<p>

We're two people who went through challenges, and for what? A broken heart? Love? It's the story of us – it's who we are, I guess.

It all started when we were four at the trainer school. I had just moved to Straiton City from Goldenrod, and you said that you grew up in Unova. That day we made so many memories. Some that may seem stupid to you, but immensely important to me. It was that day, you became my friend. All of this sounds like it was taken out of some super cheesy love story, but at four... did I know better?

All I know for certain that day that I can confirm now is that day in April, I fell in love with you.

And you'd think that it'd all be over and done with, right? Just some little childhood crush? No. It's become far more than that, I'm sure the two of us can agree. All of these years, all of this time, our little "affair" has been going on. We grew older, started to travel, and somehow no matter how hard I tried, you always got tangled up in my life again.

As much as I try and try to get over you, it's like you keep reeling me back to you. I don't know how long it'll be until it finally stops, but I _beg _you... Stop confusing me. I don't know how much more my heart can take.

Battles, fights and enemies have passed us, and I'm sure there's a lot more of them in the future. So if you're reading this, I hope you know - this is the story of us. It's what made me who I am today. I'll keep writing our story, maybe alone. Everything that you've done... Is it all for love? Or am I just a game for you?

It's time for you to be the author.

* * *

><p>Okay, okay! OC time~ follow the guides, and I only want you remember this rule:<p>

ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NO MARY SUES AND GARY STUS. kay? :D i'm in the mood for... hm... let's see... one main guy (make him good :P), 3 rival guys, and 3 rival girls. ready? GO!

**Name:  
>Age:<br>****Gender:  
>Nationality: (I know Pokémon has no countries, but it's easier to visualize the characters this way)<br>Trainer Class (eg. Breeder, Coordinator):  
>Appearance:<br>Personality:  
>Hometown:<br>Background Info:  
>Pokémon Team (you can give them names, tell me their moves - it's whatever floats your boat):<br>****Role: (rival? main?)**

EXAMPLE

Name: Madeline Cruz

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Nationality: Filipino (asians represent :D)

Trainer Class (eg. Breeder, Coordinator): Coordinator

Appearance: Slender build. She's got black hair with caramel-ish highlights, and those hipster-y glasses (the Raybans, ya know?) Chestnut brown eyes that are warm, freckles over her cheekbones and nose. Madeline has puffy cheeks, and stands at 5' 7". She has a tan complexion.

Personality: Bubbly to most, but is very volatile (meaning she gets angry easily). Much _too _trustworthy, and is very emotional. However, when around her elders, she is quiet and aloof. Isn't quite sporty, but can play basketball and volleyball.

Hometown: Goldenrod City

Background Info: Madeline is the youngest in her family, her older brother off in Hoenn at Silph Co. Her mother passed away due to cancer when she was 13, and she has a step mom. Her father and step mother live in Castelia City, but she was sent to Straiton City to go to school there. Madeline was raised in a very family oriented environment, so she can't communicate that well with people who feel isolated or alone in their world. She is very dependant on others, leading her to be easily attached to people. She started her journey at 11, and has travelled to Hoenn, Sinnoh, Johto and Kanto. She was successful in her battle against al the Gym Leaders and Elite Four, and plans to take on Unova next.

Her biggest fear is of death. People in her family have passed away, and the thought of not being on Earth anymore is terrifying to her. Her second biggest fear is to lose someone close to her.

Pokémon Team (you can give them names, tell me their moves - it's whatever floats your boat):

~ Emboar (Male)

~ Mismagius (Female)

~ Electross (Male)

~ Swanna (Female)

~ Lucario (Male)

~ Abomasnow (Male)

Role: Main Girl

**DEADLINE: Tuesday, March 20, 2012**


End file.
